Prior to the present invention tooling for molding plastic articles from a heated supply of plastic material generally requires a cooling system so that finally finished articles are produced without degradation from heat build up at the mold face. For example drilled lines are provided in injection molding tooling around the hot drop assembly fixed within the tooling so that cooling liquids flowing therethrough can transfer the high heat energy transmitted from the hot drop assembly to the tool away from the face of the tool. With such cooling the part being molded will not be damaged or destroyed by migration of heat to the tool face from the hot drop assembly While such prior art cooling systems are effective they require extensive, labor-intensive cross-drilling of liquid flow paths generally in a rectilinear pattern that require plugging at drill entrance holes. In such cooling systems liquids such as water can be used as the heat transfer agent which may have impurities that build up and restrict or block and such paths. The cooling water may also freeze and expand in cold weather during tool storage or shipment or during power outages to damage or destroy the mold. Cooling liquids are also susceptible to leaking through the mold and may cause marginal performance or damage of the tool or damage to the molded product. With the above in mind the present invention provides a new and improved molding tool for molding articles from heated plastic material featuring improved cooling of the tool to prevent the degradation of the part molded.